


It could be worse

by mariatta7



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariatta7/pseuds/mariatta7
Summary: Sehyoon is clumsy and Byeongkwan accidentally drinks something.





	It could be worse

Sehyoon was preparing a new potion for his classes. He studied magic for a while now but potions was his least favourite part of magic. They required a lot of patience and precision and it took time for the effects to be visible. He briefly wondered why people even need stuff like that. When the potion Sehyoon was preparing, after several failed attempts, finally looked and smelled like it should, he just poured the liquid into the random empty bottle, closed it and left it in the kitchen. This was the last one he needed. He was too tired to properly hide the potion in the cupboard with the other potions he prepared for his exam.

The next day, his best friend visited him and Sehyoon was happy he was finally able to relax after all the hard work with the weird potions. They played some video games and basically had fun. Everything seemed fine until Byeongkwan asked him some unusual question.

“Did something good happened?”

“No. Why?”

“You're glowing today. And you look even more handsome now” Byeongkwan answered.

Sehyoon looked at himself in the mirror.

“I look normal. Just like every other day” he was confused. He was pretty sure that something weird was going on. Until he noticed the bottle in Byeongkwan's hand and a terrible suspicion formed in his mind.

“Give me that” he pointed to the bottle. The liquid in it looked just like any other juice but well, thing like this was supposed to not look suspicious.

“Where did you found it?” Sehyoon asked.

“It was on the table in the kitchen” Byeongkwan was confused as he handed Sehyoon the bottle. “Is something wrong with this?”

Sehyoon examined the bottle and mentally cursed himself.

“Don't tell me it's one of your potions” Byeongkwan was terrified when he noticed the panicked expression on Sehyoon's face.

Sehyoon needed to find solution for this. Only one possible solution came to Sehyoon's panicked mind. He just drunk the rest of the liquid.

Byeongkwan stared at him with wide eyes.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Love potion” was the answer.

Byeongkwan started laughing heartily at the answer.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“You scared me. I thought it's one of those weird potions and I'll grow something like bunny ears” Byeongkwan couldn't stop laughing. “But seriously, you should stop leaving your potions in random places. And you know, you could have just prepare some antidote” he added.

“Maybe I didn't want too” Sehyoon said embarrassed. But the truth was he panicked so much he forgot that the antidote exists. “And what about my exam now?” Byeongkwan just laughed more at that.

 


End file.
